


Needs

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, Mentors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-13
Updated: 2006-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both have Slade Issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

_Just After Battle For Metropolis_

The cold prickle down his spine had less to do with the blade under his chin, and far more to do with whom was holding it. The hero knew he could probably evade any lethal cut, but he also knew that he would get injured. The sword was a warning, and tonight, he was of the mind to obey it, still feeling the effect of Alexi’s almost fatal shot.

“Getting sloppy,” came the dispassionate voice. The sword slipped away from under his chin, moved with such precise control that it left a thin cut, no greater than the width of a paper cut. The hero did not even bother to ask how the man was on the loose again. The day this villain stayed where he was put was the day they put him in the ground for good.

“Why have you come?” He did not feel like beating around the bush tonight with this man. “I told you not to ever come near me again,” he added, with some heat. “What you did…you broke your word!” He turned to view his nemesis standing there, sword now back in its scabbard. “All those people,” he whispered.

“It was a job. Our deal was void when I made it; I had already been hired to make the point the Society wanted.” That was as close to an explanation as the man in the full mask would make. “You had your revenge.” That last sounded almost bitter, the hero noted. Rose. He was referring to Rose.

“I warned you I’d find a way to hurt you if you crossed me,” the hero informed him. The man in orange and blue nodded, clearly not here to fight this time.

“I’m here to make you an honest deal.” He leaned nonchalantly against the wall. “Before you go off to see the world with ‘him’.”

“I owe you nothing.” The hero glared balefully at his nemesis again. “I could almost….”

“Kill me? I think you and your little warped family have established that there are limits to your ability to avenge those you protect.” The sword bearer shook his head. “This deal is for both of us.”

“What, then? What in hell are you wanting?”

“Find her. Put her somewhere safe,” the murdering sociopath said, referring again to Rose. “Don’t let her run free, with no guidance.”

“What?!”

“If you don’t, it will come back to haunt us both, I guarantee it.”

“And you will?”

“I will make sure your hometown does not suffer the absence of her guardian too greatly.” 

The hero stared in complete amazement. Here was the man he had fought alongside, back when he was young, when he had thought that people could be convinced of the errors of their ways. He had never understood Deathstroke, how the man could be so completely amoral and yet so bound by those few people he saw as his own.

“Rose will be with the Titans as soon as I find her,” he finally promised.

“And Gotham will stay quiet.” They parted ways then, not pushing the extent of their tolerance for one another.

XOXOXOX

_OYL_

His black hair was shining under the moonlight, and she knows he was brooding. She also knew he would not be pleased that she was here, so far from the dubious protection of the Tower, but in the wake of Eddie’s mishap and Robin’s rejection, she needed someone, and he’s the only one that will fill that need.

He turned toward her when she was only a few steps away, his mouth immediately frowning beneath the mask. She hardly cared, as she swiftly crossed those last few steps to slip into his lap. Her hungry, demanding kiss took him off guard for just a minute, before he gripped her shoulders and pulled back.

“You should not…”

“Please,” she whispered, her body and face haunted by the way she could not seem to grasp reality tight enough. He saw the pain, the fear, and it made him soften just a bit and pull her back.

“I shouldn’t,” he whispered back, his lips brushing her ear just under her mask. 

“I’m as old as Robin,” she countered, and he had to give her full points for knowing what went on between the Bat Brothers. “And I know you don’t just prefer men,” she pressed. “Please.”

“Why me?” he asked, hoarsely, as his hand began to roam under the tight shirt of armor. 

“Still too much like him,” she replied, her nipple turning hard to his touch. “Need you,” she panted, squirming closer to him, feeling his hard body beneath her. His moan preceded a swift change in where they were, as he laid her back on the roof. She did not care about the debris digging into her back; all she cared about was his mouth going to her now freed breast. Her moans were tinged with the desperation she felt, her hips already moving just slightly in anticipation.

“No mask,” he told her, looking up into her face as she obeyed, removing the item. Now he could see the eye patch, the solid white hair. His moan betrayed the hidden passion he held in check, and she shivered. When he impatiently pulled at her pants, she rose up just enough to let him remove them. “Up.” Again, she obeyed; he had taken her need for him, and used it to train her as a surrogate for the one he could never have. She knelt just in front of him as he freed himself from his costume, quickly using a condom to protect them both.

He saw the patch, tangled his hands in her white hair as she hooked her leg over his hip. Her hiss at his sudden penetration turned to a gasping moan, as his hips snapped in a punishing rhythm. She could not help but cling to him, as he drove her demons away in the most direct method they both knew. Her lips felt hot and wet against his throat, before she bit and her nails began to claw at his back. The sheer need in her drove her to take more of his punishing rhythm, as she tried hard to find some center in the madness that was at the edges of her mind. Just as she felt the delirious pleasure explode to blank out all thoughts of Eddie, Robin, and her father, he clutched her tightly, grunting with his own release. 

They clung to one another for a small kiss, as the sweat cooled on their skin, before separating and straightening clothes in silence. He would not acknowledge her as she left, just as she would not make any demands. They merely went their separate ways again, knowing they will eventually need one another again.

XOXOXOX

Nightwing had just seen Rose off, from yet another clandestine meeting. He still felt some guilt over the way he used her, but she was using him at the same time. It had never been his intention to get so wrapped up in the young woman’s life, but his dangerous path through Deathstroke’s life had led inevitably to it.

He threw out his line, going to another building to begin his trek home. The sun was near to rising, setting the barest line of rose ambience on the horizon. It made him think of the young woman again, and he found himself hoping she could find some facet of peace in her life now that she was free of her father. 

As he prepared for another jump, he tensed, realizing the building he had landed on was not clear. He looked across the way to see Rose’s father there, masked and waiting for him. In their time of being uneasy allies, as well as being avowed enemies, Nightwing had learned that Terminator was a man of action who also knew when to talk. The fact that Deathstroke had left so much space between himself and Nightwing’s landing seemed to indicate this was a time of talk.

“I thought they locked you up,” Nightwing said, his voice tight and angry. This man had destroyed his city, had taken so much from him over the years.

“So they did, Nightwing. Nice of you to notice.” He always had that silken, seductive quality to his voice, the one that made you listen, even as you watched him for the incipient strike. “Just as I noticed you tonight.”

Cold sweat would have broken out on any other man. Rose was under his protection, but could he truly guard her from this man? Especially when he had conflicting reactions to the white haired warrior?


End file.
